One Pair of Parallel Twins
by Writers' Gate - United Fate
Summary: When the Spiral Door is malfunctioning and strange things happen, what are two wizards to do? But wait, what's on the other side, waiting for them? Rated T for swears
1. Prologue: Quest, The Warning Comes

**A/N: Hey guys! This is, um... Call me–Charlie! Yeah, sure. Or Toki. Actually, there's a chance I might changed my name every story or so.**

**?: And I am Destiny! But, um... the author Destiny, not the character.**

**Charlie and Destiny: Welcome to our story!**

**Charlie: This is a crossover story between two authors. We hope you enjoy. We also do not own–**

**Destiny: Hey! You said I could do the disclaimer.**

**Charlie: *Rolls eyes* Part of it. We do not own Hetalia–**

**Destiny: Or Wizard101. *Sigh* Nor Pirate101. *Sigh* Or–**

**Charlie: We get it. We don't own Legend of Korra or Vocaloid. Hetalia, Korra, and Vocaloid because there was a slight mention of them.**

_**Summary: When the Spiral Door is malfunctioning and strange things happen, what are two wizards to do? But wait, what's on the other side, waiting for them?**_

_One Pair of Parallel Twins_

Chapter One:

Destiny's P.O.V.:

I groggily opened my eyes to the dawn of early morning. Seeing the glittering of the embroidery from my kimono I got from Mushu, and feeling the usual draft coming from the hallway as I got up. Shivering ever so slightly, I opened up my wardrobe and put some random attire on.

I looked at the clock it was 4:30 A.M. in the morning. I got up, finding I had put on my usual blue and white armor and the unconsciously decided to be used dagger today to use for any monsters I have to encounter and then headed to the dining hall.

I could smell bacon and eggs drifting from the corridor. I live in a Winter Wind Tower all by myself, but I'm okay with that. I entered and as always there was a plate bacon, eggs, and sausages and a glass of orange juice. I sat down at the table that was well let's just say is could fit about thirty more people. I had charmed the pans and plates to cook all by themselves. I wolfed down my breakfast and drank my orange juice in one big gulp, ran down the stairs, through the entrance hall, and out the front door.

I went down to the little court yard where I kept all my pets, It was a hassle to feed all of them, and all fifty four of them at that, but I loved each and everyone them. I remember how I got a hold of each pet, whether or not it's the little piggy Headmaster Ambrose give my when I was only eleven years old or the one I had to fight hard for from Meowarty I thought as I put food out for them. Next I walked up to my garden to take care of all my plants I had. I watered, planted, harvested etc., all of my plants until I was utterly exhausted from drainage of energy.

I staggered to the mount stalls. I feed my chestnut pony hay and my Malorian Dragon a big pile of fish and groomed my pony until his coat was sleek and shiny. I walked back to the castle.

By the time I was done with every single chore I had to do to take care of my house, I was panting like heck and drenched with sweat. I went up the grand stairs to go take a shower, shut the bathroom door and undressed in the shower, and threw my armor over the shower curtain with a big _clunk_!

Then I turned the water on, putting it on cold. It felt good on my skin, I shampooed my brown, shoulder length hair. After the shower, I yanked a towel from it's hanger and wrapped it around myself. Suddenly I sensed something.. I feel a strange tingle go up and down my neck… someone's watching me... I whirred around as fast as lightning in a raging storm. My brown eyes widened greatly at what I saw…

A boy…. it was a boy…. in the open window…. _watching _me.

My eyes twitched.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! YOU DIRTY LITTLE PERVERT! WHY YOU–!" I screamed at him. My eyes narrowed and then went into full battle mode. I jumped up and grabbed him by the scuff of his robes, and slammed him hard onto the cold marble floor, punched him in the jaw and lip, then kicked him twixt the legs. He was groaning from pain. I punched him a few more times until he was unconscious. Then dragged him down to the dungeons–though tapping my feet in the exasperation of having to wait until the dungeons appeared–and threw him into a cell and slammed the cell block door with a click of the lock. Next I went up to go get dressed in that bathroom. I put on my blue and white armor on and helmet for the second time that day, and putting my dagger in its sheath.

"Boys…" I muttered, "disgusting, evil, perverted little things." Luckily the now unconscious boy didn't see anything. The window was at the opposing end from the shower and I was smart enough to undress in the shower, and also not to step out until I had I towel around me. I looked up at the wall clock.

It was 6:42 A.M.

Should I see if the little perverted creature is awake or meet my best friend Grace Souleyes at Ravenwood? I weighed the two options closely; if I picked the first I could interrogate him and maybe punch him a few times…. that is what that little perv deserves right? So that's what I did, I headed down again to the dungeons and there he was wide awake with a swollen black eye and bleeding lip. He had his back to the wall siting down. When he heard me approaching he looked up through his one good eye. I hate to say this…. but I actually felt a little sorry for doing that to him, but then I shook away that thought. He was wearing really weird clothes. I took the key out of my boot and slowly unlocked the door. I stepped inside. He looked me straight in the eye observing me like some kind of new interesting animal at a petting zoo. I noticed he had a-a what? I forgot, it's been so long...

You see, Grace Souleyes and I, we're from Earth, and that by itself is amazing, as it is rare. We both liked anime, thus found Hetalia as well as other things. But as time went by, we forgot things. The last thing we remember is when we were eleven; about where we came from that is. Although it's been a year, a year is _plenty_ to forget things. Only Grace seems to remember much more, but she's much more calm and secluded than me, unless provoked.

But what the boy had was impossible... A pistol? Why would a pistol be...

It was a weapon made on Earth... Not here... Not in the Spiral... No way. Unless… that's impossible! I thought to myself but then the thought disappeared as if it was never there when the boy spoke up.

"Why are ye keepin' me in this cell? What did I do?" the boy asked.

"You," I answered point a gloved finger at him, "were being a pervert and were trespassing on my private property."

The boy now looked really confused now. "What's a pervert? And what are you wearing? I've never seen anything like that before."

"You're joking right?" I replied in alarm.

"No," the boy answered, sounding honest, "I really don't know what you're talking about…"

Where the heck did this boy come from?

"How did you get here?" I questioned.

"I really don' know. Firs' I was on me ship-"

"Your ship?" I questioned, suspicious. _Also . . . How can someone have that small a ship?_ I thought, thinking about the boat in Krokotopia.

"Yes, a ship. Where's your ship? Every pirate's s'pposed to have one."

"Huh? A pirate? "

"Well, yer a pirate, aren't ya? But ye sure don't look like one."

"Well, I'm a wizard for goodness sake!" I huffed. Honestly, boys these days...

"A wizard? Oh ya must be a witchdoctor then!" the boy replied cheerfully, as if he'd finally figured it out.

"I'm no witchdoctor! I am an Ice student, going to Ravenwood school! Ring a bell?"

"No."

I'll ask him questions about it later I thought for now; I want to hear how he got here.

"Anyway, go on."

"Like I said, I was on me ship, just mindin' me own business when suddenly a big black hole appeared right in front of me ship and sucked me in. I blacked out an' I don't remember an'thin' after that," the boy explained.

"Anything else?"

"Well, a little after I blacked out, I heard I voice in my head… Tellin' me I was some kind of messenger or whatever th' crazy heck it said… I knew I shouldn't o' had tha' cup o' coffee 'cause then that crazy voice o' my hallucination said I had ta go give a message to a girl with armor on, kind of like your's..." he started swaying a little. "The voice said ta tell her... ta tell her..."

"Yes? Spit it out!" I said shaking him gently. "What'd they tell you to tell me?"

"To–to... beware," the boy voice started to drift away, not only his voice I realized, his whole physical appearance was disappearing also, fading away. It was like when you get defeated in a battle, knocked unconscious and waking up about half an hour later. Rarely people that aren't high a level enough wake up at the end of ten minutes. My friend Grace is one of them; said she hated sleeping. Those who are way higher, but not high enough, wake up at twenty. I was so pissed at Grace when Grace mocked me for a whole day.

"Beware of th' great switch…" was all he could manage to say before he disappeared completely.

I just stood there dumbfounded at what I had just experienced. What did he mean 'beware of the great switch'? I sat down, thinking hard at what it could mean, for what seemed like hours. _Now that I think of it_, I thought slowly, _he shouldn't _have_ a bleeding lip. Those are one of the fastest recoveries you can make!_

Finally I realized what time it is. I'll be late for class! I jumped up and ran up the stairs as fast as I could. Grabbed my book bag and stuffed my Bow and arrows into it just in case. I looked up at the clock...

7:51.

I ran out the front door and to the mount stalls. I gently shook my Malorian Dragon awake. She was a little disgruntled that I woke her up but let me on her back. I flew to Ravenwood and made it just in time. I slide down the green scales of my Dragon and tied the leather strap to a post outside the Ice school. I walked in just before the bell rang and quickly got to my seat.

Thinking about the boy, I started remembering things, like how he looked. But the freaky part–

_Why does he look like Kenneth?_ I thought.

Right in the middle of class Grace Souleyes burst into the room. I whipped my head around, taking in her dark attire. Though she was a Conjurer, she looked like she should belong in Death. All of her attire was black with a dark red, linging; it was surprising, consdering it's usually dark blue. Even more surprising was that she didn't have her hood nor cowboy hat.

"Dude, Ambrose wants us," Grace barely managed to gasp out. She must have ran all the way here because she was panting, her hands on her knees. I could tell she had an expression of, "I'll kill you now if you don't hurry up because I ran here from a very far away place, so shut it and hurry." She was looking down, which was not a good sign. _Sometimes, I'm glad I'm a Thaumaturge_, Destiny thought as she stood, _that means I have a lot of health._

Grace looked up, her cool, dark eyes looking at my Profesor straight in the eye.

"Fine, you may be dismissed," Professor Greyrose said turning around from the chalk broad to face us.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.:

It was a normal average day for twelve-year-old Grace Souleyes. It was near February and though Wizards of Wizard City didn't know it, she was excited for February. She'd started buying lanterns, dragons, shrines, and gates. She puffed irritatingly at a black bang that crossed her eye. Not that she let anyone else know about it...

She shifted her eyes, remembering a few things from her time on Earth: Constant Paranoia. You do not know when you'd be chewed up and spit out in Middle school, one of the roughest times in your life.

She was just about to head towards Ravenwood in a leisurely jog from the Shopping District, heading for class, when all of the sudden, a person blocked her way. Strange clothes, a normal person would think. But thanks to strange myths and Grace's crazy mind, she thought it was normal. After all, look at Krokotopian clothing!

He had a black bandanna and a black vest, with white pants and something Grace's mind transferred as Sailor's Shoes. What?

"Yo," he said. He looked disturbingly like Jake. Jake was a friend of their's. Ah, it reminded her of the morning before~.

* * *

Destiny smiled. "All right Tex', I get it!" Now Destiny for one, hated red with a passion because it represented fire, as you can see Destiny was an Ice student, she wore blue, white and a little gold for the occasion. Back on earth her Mom and family used to celebrate Chinese new year, since she was Asian.

"Hey, Grace!" a boy called out. "What are you doing?" He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing Storm garments and had a knack for lightning, which Grace adored as she _loved _explosions.

Destiny sighed. _There's that boy again, I know he supposedly_–Destiny thought about how he just hanged with Grace and that was it, not really having any proof–_likes Grace but why bother us so much? And Grace is too dim to figure out that he_–_again_, supposedly–_likes her..._"Ah, nothin'!" Grace yelled back. "Jus' excited for th' Lunar New Year!" Yeah, Grace sure likes traditional. "Good thing I packed my Chinese Traditional clothing..." Grace then muttered to Destiny, then smiling.

_Oh, great... Its' the month of _love, hugging_, and_–at this thought, Destiny inwardly gagged–kissing..._ I absolutely hate Valentines' Day_... Destiny thought relentlessly.

Jake long gone, Grace decided to get on with their conversation. She jabbed at Destiny for her free time while Destiny had to work, being a high level, having more work. _Especially_ since in free time Grace got to learn about History and languages. She was working on Asian dragons and Cyclops. It appears Asian dragons came from a few dragons leaking onto Earth.

"I wonder where Fire is. . ." Grace stopped in her tracks and put her whistle in her mouth. Her whistle was one of a kind, whittled by the bears of Grizzleheim. If you strained your ears, you could hear a faint, small, pathetic whisper. However, as she blew the whistle, Grace _did_ wince slightly, but did not change her expression.

Yellow started to mist the blue sky. A roar resounded around all of Wizard City, or so the strange duo thought.

"Ow!" Grace yelped. She looked at her hand. _I don't have a treat_... Grace thought humorously. Her finger had a certain liquid with a dark red tint dripping into the pavement from her hands. She inspected it as her dragon curled around said arm. The dragon was a litle longer than her arm and about as thick as a quarter of her arm. His big black eyes shined brightly up at her, as if saying, _I'm sorry_. A mussed golden beard was on on him, brushing against her arm. His claws gripped playfully at her arm. His whiskers tickled against her ankle, golden spines as soft as pillows. His scales shined a dark, warming black. His horns were peaking from his large head, although he was still a baby dragon. His waves of extra skin level towards the ground as it was the color of a bloodred.

"Do you need a bandage?" Destiny asked. "You know, I am starting to practice Life magic."

"Nah," Grace waved off, "he jus' nipped me. I'm fine."

"Grace!" a masculine voice resounded, worried. "Are you alright?"

"I sure am, y'all know!" Grace replied, smirking. "Nothin' can hurt me _that _much! Thanks tho' Jake!" Said Diviner looked worriedly at her before retreating back to the person he was talking to, Kenneth Dragontamer. Kenneth had dark brown hair the color of burned wood. He had Fire garments on, leaning against Bernie like nothing was burning against his legs, back, and arms.

"I don' think you should trust 'er," Kenneth said, gesturing toward a puddle of dark red liquid near Grace. "She looks like she's bleedin' bad."

"Well, I trust her," Jake shrugged. He looked over nonetheless, his eyes clouding over. Kenneth sighed, knowing he'd lost him. He pinched Jake's arm, trying to snap him out of it.

Grace's Lung Dragon slithered away, waiting for it's next victim to bite. As they neared the Ice school Destiny got more and more excited, like she always did, and for no apparent reason. She remembered her first day here at Ravenwood. She was so nervous that day, but of course really excited too.

Grace absently started rubbing her right arm, warmth slithering away. "_A re_?" Grace murmured absently. _Oh, well_, Grace thought happily. She started humming a tune absently, not knowing _what_ exactly she was humming.

_Inochi wa no kioku wo... _Grace hummed absently to _Tsumugi Uta_. She started to drift off, starting to see characters of different types of anime she'd watched.

"GRACE!" Destiny snapped her fingers in front of Grace one last time before she finally succeeded in getting Grace out of her daydream.

"So, we're going t' meet later?" Grace said. Destiny nodded, confirming it. Grace put on a 'thumbs up' before putting on her normally neutral face towards her dorm.

A resounding "Ow!" came from a certain Diviner, followed by a yelp from a Pyromancer, and a happy satisfied pur followed Grace, unbeknownst to her.

* * *

_Though, I did figure it out later_, Grace thought absently.

"Hullo?" the boy asked. "Leadmaster A. asked me ta send ya ta 'im. Git now. Bring yer friend too." Suddenly, he started fading. "Also," called the fading voice, mirth and humor mixed in, "watch out for th' Great Switch, or whatever it's called."

Grace shook her head. _Teleported_, thought Grace, _great Betsy, he could'a ported wit' me. Or vice versa. I wonder if Jake has a twin._

She continued on her merry way, only this time, running to Ravenwood to get her. _Wait_, Grace thought, _did he say _Lead_master_ A._?_

She shook it off, this time running full force, her feet pounding. People were staring at her, but she didn't care.

When she finally reached the freezing school, she shook off the cold and pounded open the door. She bent down, catching her breath, but wasting no time. "Dude, Ambrose wants us."

Professor Greyrose turned around and looked at her and she stared back, right into her eyes. Greyrose sighed, saying, "Fine, you may be dismissed."

As they retreated outside, Grace decided it was a great time to talk. "So, wha'd'ya think Ambrose wants wit' us?" Grace asked.

Destiny shrugged. "I don't know. Do you?"

Grace shook his head. "Nah, I don', hun."

Destiny twitched before whirling on Grace, making her stop. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me hun?"

"Plenty," Grace replied in a sing-song voice. She reached into her backpack absently, reaching into the pocket that had a picture of rice and chopsticks on it, before she took out what was her favorite past time snack when she was in a hurry. She only ever shared it with Destiny.

"So anyway," Grace said, chewing through "Cashew Chewy Candy", eating happily on the little snack, "have a guess about what he has?"

"Eh, I'd say between medium and high," commented Destiny. "Hey, you know..."

"What?" Grace said, curious. Destiny blinked before actually thinking about it. _What am I thinking?_ she thought._ I can't tell her what happened this morning, it's too... bizarre An' besides, what if that pirate kid come back? What if Grace here calls me crazy? Not that I wasn't before. What if–_

Suddenly, a sharp pain registered in her mind as she fell back, holding her face. She took her hands away and saw a red stain on them. As she looked closer, she realized...

_Holy heck, I am bleeding_, she thought frantically. Her nose was bleeding and right in front of her was a big oak. Dang, they're everywhere!

"Are you okay?" Grace asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," Destiny said, though her voice was different. It was slightly deeper and thicker, yet high pitched. Your nose really affects how you say things...

They quickly stared at each other, though by the shaking of Grace's shoulder, she was hiding a laugh. A few chuckles escaped before Destiny was quickly laughing, her nose healing slightly quicker due to her magic.

As we walked to Ambrose's, Grace suddenly whipped out a tissue and handed it to Destiny. Destiny was thankful and Grace just nodded, both of them laughing too much to say much of anything.

"Hey, remembered the time when we attempted bungee-jumping off a waterfall?" Grace snickered, more adapt in controlling her breathing. Though she was breathing heavily.

Destiny just nodded. "I couldn't... hmhmhm–believe that–haha–wizards haven't ever–haaaaaaaha–heard of–haaaaaaaaaaa!–bungee-jumping!" Destiny replied between breaths of laughter.

They walked into the Ambrose's office, where they quieted down.

"Hello girls," Ambrose said, "nice to see you on this fine day."

"To you to," Grace nodded, becoming serious. She had this habit of becoming way too serious around authority and strangers. And they thought Destiny was supposed to be the serious one. Though, Destiny is similar around authority and strangers as well.

"May I do a scan?" Ambrose asked. "I want to make sure you're healthy before I send you on your way." A scan was where students do a quick scan of themselves to see what damage had been dealt. Both girls nodded.

As Ambrose let his staff hover for a moment, Grace was smirking slightly at the thought of what would happen when he discovered a broken nose. Guess Destiny wasn't thinking and she was going to embarrass herself.

Ambrose's eyes locked with mine as he sat down when he finished. "Destiny, may I ask what happened to your nose?"

"Bumped into a tree…" Destiny muttered, embarrassed. Grace was quietly snickering at her friend off from the side.

"Ah, I see," he smiled. "It is pretty hard not to bumped into a tree isn't it?"

"Well, if your Destiny then it is–" Grace started.

"Grace!" Destiny quickly hissed. "Don't!"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"And your hand?" the Headmaster continued. Grace quickly ducked her head.

"Erm... Might've got bit an' a wee bit pounded," she muttered, embarrassed. "Don't worry, I can manage jus' fine." Destiny snickered, though she was questioning the fact that Grace slipped into one of her many accents. Most happened when she was either embarrassed, surprised, or angry. _This time_, Destiny inwardly chuckled, _it was a cross between Australian and Scottish... I think._

"If you're sure," Ambrose said. "But I insist I can heal it."

"No, nah, an' nope," Grace said, denial ringing in her voice. Oh, Grace. One of her unhealthy habits to not accept healing treatments or help. _She snuck out of the Life School three times when she needed healing, _Destiny thought angrily.

Ambrose nodded. "But on to business as to why I need you two." The two nodded. "The Spiral door seems to be... malfunctioning."

"Malfunctioning?" Grace asked, surprised.

"Yes, it started happening a few nights ago. Anyone who would go near it would be flown backwards, not even able to reach the door. There seems to be some powerful magic going on there. So I want guys to go and investigate tonight. Are you two up for it?"

"Yes," Grace answered enthusiastically. "Yes, yes, _yes_."

"Absolutely!" Destiny exclaimed.

Ambrose's eyes twinkled and he smiled.

"Very well," Ambrose continued, "the pair of you are to go to Bartleby entrance to the spiral door and investigate. Understood?"

Grace and Destiny looked at each other once, then grinned and turned back to Ambrose and nodded their heads. However, Grace being Grace, she added a quick salute before doing a 180 and march towards the door; Destiny sighing right behind her.

"You are dismissed."

As Destiny sprinted out the door she and Grace heard what must've been Ambrose calling out, "Good luck tonight girls!"

* * *

"Well, well, well," a voice said, "_Let's get down to business to defeat–_"

"A-bup-bup-bup!" Garace quickly silenced Destiny by putting her hand on her mouth. Destin looked surprised before they heard an echo of what they had both said.

"Wow," muttered Grace, dropping her hand, "I jus' noticed how quiet it was."

"And you were the one who got here first. Why are you wearing gloves?" Destiny asked, raising an eyebrow at the black leather gloves, crossing her arms. "And your cowboy hat? And–is that your rifle!?" Destiny pointed in astonishment at the rifle slung across her shoulder. It was short, but usable. Plus, perfect for Grace's stature. "Grace, I know you're paranoid and your very attached to your rifle, but still."

Grace pouted, a rare sight to see. "Well," she chuckled nervously, "at least I didn' bring Pa's pistol...?" Grace knew she ended that as a question. It was a joke among them that they were America's children. By the consequence of finding Hetalia, the girls like quizzes, thus finding Hetalia quizzes. Grace was the one responsible of finding the Statalia quiz, whereas she got Texas and Destiny got Michigan.

Destiny sighed. "Why'd you pack a rifle into your huge backpack anyway?"

"I–er–I did not!" Grace said indignantly. "I snuck home after school and went to the park! Yeah! That's what I did!"

"I'm sure," Destiny replied. "Do you also have your bow and arrow?"

"Heck yeah!"

"Great," Destiny said, "because I forgot mine. I'm glad ours are twins with different colors."

"Then I'm glad I 'ave an unhealthy obsession wit' weapons...?" Grace replied uncertainly. She kneeled, clambering around her backpack, the snores of Fire filling the night.

"Now take off your hat and put on your hood!" Destiny commanded jokingly as she took the bow and arrows.

As Grace takes off her hat to trade for her Shadeseeker's Hat, pouting, her sharp eyes noticed something in the distance. She didn't tell her friend, as she didn't need glasses, but sometimes it was just a smidgen of blurry. At night, she could see just fine. When Grace thought about it, it was no wonder why her eyesight was below perfect in the day time.

"What's that?" Grace asked.

* * *

**Charlie: Well, what'd y' think? I think I went over board on my part. I tried to ease everything in, but I couldn't.**

**Destiny: I think it went over well.**

**Charlie: *Rolls eyes* Well, that deserves a 'duh'. I meant to the readers, like, how did it go? I think it was publish worthy, but whatever.**** XD DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I EDITED THIS!? OVER FIVE TIMES. Seven to be exact.**

**Destiny: They could review their answer though.**

**Charlie: . . . Well, what're they waiting for? Critism is accepted. Flames are not. They will be used to make s'mores.**

**Destiny: Review!**

**Charlie: No, not yet. Also, this is our first published work. XD Go easy, okay? Alright, now rev–Fire! Get away from that review b–**

_**I'm sorry, but you'll have to come back later for the first official chapter. Have a great day.**_


	2. New Place, What To Do? Part One

**Charlie: This is Charlie, comin' at y' live from the story itself. Now, a lot of questions you might be wondering. Werr, arr wirr be answered wit' this: We want our story to be…**

**Destiny: Unique. Who wants a cliché ****story, like symbols and wands? We don't.**

**Charlie: We'rr – awe, crap, I jus' noticed I was typin' wit' a Japanese accent. XD We'll try not to go too far tho'.**

**We don't own Hetalia, Pirate101, nor –**

**Destiny: — Wizard101, for KingsIsle owns both, except for Hetalia.**

**Cat: Mew~!**

**Destiny: Aweee! So cute!**

**Charlie: ….. What is a neko doing in here?**

**Cat: Meeeeew~!**

**Charlie: ….. Kawaii~! Alright, three…**

**Destiny: Two…**

**Cat: Mew!**

**Charlie and Destiny: On with the story! (Mew, mew-mew, mew-meow~!)**

* * *

One Pair of Parallel Twins

Chapter One

Destiny turned around. "What?" Destiny asked.

Grace hesitated, looking at the spot where the dark figure was, but when she saw nothing, she just shook her head. "It's nothing I guess."

"So," Destiny said, clapping her hands together. "Are we ready now?"

Grace nodded, smiling mischieviously. "Heck yeah," Grace said, grinning evilly. "Let's lock an' load." Destiny wanted to hit her ears _or something, _because was she hearing cackling from Grace? Grace readied her rifle, checking to make sure her wand was strung tight to it.

Destiny checked her supply, making sure she had her staff. Destiny was scowling, thinking, _How can she be so calm at a time like this__,__h__ow can she have such a calm domineer all the time!?_

Destiny looked at Grace, lke she didn't believe her earlier claim of being fine, before turning back around. Grace adjusted her Shadeseeker's hat, her cowboy one hanging loosely her shoulder blades.

"Now are we going to do this or are we too chicken?" Grace asked, though swallowing slightly. Destiny nodded before going on ahead. Bartleby granted entrance and they stood within him, looking around the room.

It was a mess.

The green an' slightly yellow walls were no longer green and yellow. Instead, they omitted a slight brown aura that was somehow intimidating. Chunks of small cement were embedded into the wall, as if a cannon went off and–

Wait. The Spiral door, the middle hill, it was _gone_.

"But..." Grace said, flabbergasted. "Didn't the Headmaster say that the Spiral door was malfunctioning?"

"Yes, that's why this is _wrong_!" Destiny shouted, starting to freak out. "What are we going to do, what're we going to do, _what're goin' t' do, WHAT'RE-WE-GOIN'-T'-DO!?_" Grace lightly punched Destiny in the arm.

"Calm down!" Grace snapped, her eyes narrowing. "Ah thought _Ah _was th' one who's s'pposed t' freak out! Now breathe an' ret's think rationarry..." Grace clapped a hand over her mouth while Destiny silently thought, _Even Grace is freaking out... Southern an' Japan this time... O', God, this is bad..._

While Grace was doing her custom breathing techniques, Destiny slowly walked towards where the Spiral door was supposed to be. Carefully, she reached out, the other hand resting reassuringly on her borrowed bow.

"Grace?" Destiny called out, her eyes never leaving the emptiness in front of her.

"Ye – holy shiitake mushrooms!" Grace ran to Destiny, her eyes narrowed.

"There's a red aura!" Grace hissed. "And a steely black. Why is there purple, a golden yellow, sky blue, and – and – and why is there tan?"

Destiny looked at her in surprise. "You can see all that? All I can see is blue and red. And I can barely see those!"

Grace glared at an invisible spot, or what appeared to be invisible. What Grace was really staring at was a purple haze, like a storm could, blue electricity crackling like it was attached to it.

"How are we going to handle..." Grace gestured wildy. "... handle _this_!? And who would do this anyway?" She gestured wildy towards a black haze surrounding the walls.

Destiny, however, couldn't see it, because she didn't have the Sight.

The Sight was rewarded to most Conjurers, but it still was very rare. You could see magic auras. You could also see diceased lifes, wizards and monsters alike. It was rare, powerful, ad yet, some abuse this power. Fortunately, there's next to none who do this.

Grace glared furiosly at the purple one, as it was irritating her. "Oh yeah!?" Grace seethed, whipping out her rifle. "Eat lead!" She shot at it furiously three times.

However, they didn't reach it because a grey thing had risen from the right and blocked the bullets. The bullets hit the ground with a dull _thud_, singed and blackened.

"That had to have hurt," Grace winced.

Destiny smirked, thinking about calling her – "Captain Obvious," Destiny teased.

Grace grabbed a card, frowning, and shot at it, making her magic infused with the bullet.

Out came a Myth Bat, charging towards the grey haze. Yet, the haze smothered it. Again and again, Grace shot one Myth monster after another, trying to catch it off guard. Finally, she was too exhausted, her card dropping to the ground. However, it did fly back to her deck on her bel. Even a few times, Grace had borrowed a few cards from Destiny, and Destiny had to force her magic into making her cards obey Grace.

Soon after, Grace breathed and dusted the imaginary dust off her clothing. "Well," Grace said, "now that that's out of the way..."

Destiny then sighed, walking towards the hole where the Spiral door was supposed to be. She looked over the edge and tried to see deeper, but—

"Look out!" Destiny felt the wind knocked out of her as she hit the ground, dust whirling around her. Grace struggled, kicking her feet. She eyed at the white haze that was keeping her in a vice grip. When the shape grabbed her, she face-palmed, thinking, Dieu_, I'm stupid. Why didn't I just shove us both down?_

"Let go of me, you damn bastardo!" Grace growled. Destiny translated that in her head and winced, knowing what she had meant to say. It was like when people say 'fudge'.

"Grace!" Destiny yelled, leaping towards Grace. Grace grabbed Destiny's outstretched hand, keeping a grip on her as if her life depended on it.

"Hang on tight!" Grace yelled. She scowled, thinking, _Dang you Ambrose._

Devin Armstrong stared at the little r–she meant Leadmaster Avery.

"_What_ do you want us to do?"

"Jump," he started. "Off. Th' dock."

"Tha's suicide an' ye know it," Devin accused, her dark red-brown eyes glowering at her supposed _boss_.

"Rope," he said. "If it doesn' agree with you, there's rope."

Devin stared at the man. "So you want us t' jump off th' dock?"

Destiny cleared her throat. "Uh, don' I have a say in this?" Though it was fruitless, as they continued to argue.

"Well, say somt'in' ta convince me!" Devin finally said.

"You can get a rare flower?" Devin stared.

"Are ya serious?" Devin asked. Avery nodded, making Devin scoff. "I don' have _time_ to plant a flower in some . . . some _random_ place. Give me somet'in' t' work with." Destiny quietly sneaked right next to Avery.

"She's violent," Destiny whispered into his ear. "Try workin' with that." Avery nodded.

"You can get a pistol and sword set." Devin looked skeptically at him.

"Is that th' truth?" Avery quickly nodded, making Devin grin. "Alright, now where's th' rope?"

Destiny fell down in shock before getting up and face-palming herself; Avery breathing a sigh of relief.

Quickly tying both ropes, Devin grabbed Destiny a free-fell over the edge of the dock. Once over, she let go of Destiny's wrist amd put her hands together in front of her, as if she were about to dive in water.

"How can ya be so frickin' calm!?" Destiny screeched at her. Devin appeared to have shrugged before attempting to flatten herself and dropped her hands to the side, making her go even faster. Her black hair whipped behind her head, in a ponytail.

Suddenly, something jerked after a couple minutes and Devin stopped. She looked above her and saw Destiny still going, so she swung to one side. Destiny finally jerked and both of them were unharmed.

Until Devin crashed into Destiny.

"Ow," muttered Destiny. "What're we goin' ta do now?" Devin shrugged before tugging on the rope and heaved upwards. Soon, her feet got a grip and she was climbing upwards on the rope. She looked back only to see Destiny gone, the noose swinging aimlessly.

"Destiny...?" Devin called out uncertainly. Devin nearly bopped her head when she forgot they could port. Something about Witchdoctors performing a ritual and it went wrong. She didn't know; History class wasn't that often.

Devin shrugged and continued on her way before she felt something strange on her ankle. It felt like... something was pulling her _down_! She quickly looked back, only to be horrified when she saw a black haze. _There's not s'ppoed t' be an'thin' down here,_ Devin frantically thought, _it's jus' my imagination. There's not s'pposed t' be an'thin' down here..._

Devin let out a small yelp as she got pulled down even more. _There's not s'pposed t' be an'thin' down here! God, I'm _dead_!_

Devin tried to pull herself up before she finally gave. She closed her eyes and let the black haze envelop her.

_Well... At least Destiny's fine._

Grace groggily opened her eyes. It was all blurry and she felt like she was floating. "Must... Get up..." Grace muttered. She yawned as she got up, only to be wide-eyed as she fell forward again and again.

"Ow!" she collided with someone. Or more, she bumped heads with someone.

"Ah..." Grace gasped her head pounding. She held the side of her head and looked at the person she bumped into.

"I'm so – " Both stopped abruptly. Grace stared at Destiny, before hugging her rather roughly around the shoulders, giving her a shoulder hug.

"Destiny, Destiny, _Destiny_," Grace sighed, before putting on a rather cocky smirk. "What shall we do with ourselves?"

Both barked out a bout of laughter. "Dude," Grace smiled.

Destiny was about to reply before she quickly fell down and started scooting away, pointing at something behind Grace, horror in her eyes. Instinctively, Grace swiveled around, weapon raised: Grace being a rifle with her wand tied to the end.

Grace looked at her opponent, her eyes narrow. Her opponent was a grey haze, and blue lights crackled here and there.

Out of the corner of Destiny's eye, she saw Grace's turning into a deep, cold grey-blue.

She and Destiny nodded to each other before going in separate directions, surrounding the haze. They heard their friends bounding after them. Soon, they covered the haze like a square. She saw her friend next to her whip out her staff.

"Charge," Michigan and Grace said. Grace whipped out a card and flung it into the air. As the card came down, she aimed her rifle and shot, clear ad true. A crackling yellow haze shot like an arrow at the card. A foggy purle haze appeared before Triton himself appeared and shot an arrow down. It was clear by the power, and color of the card, that it was meant to be strong. Although Treasure cards were Treasure cards, she only used them in drastic times.

That's when chaos happened.

Destiny had gripped her staff on pounded it down once on the ground. She grabbed the first card she grabbed and thrust it above her head. She raised her staff to be parallel with the ground and the card landed on top of the staff. A purple light shown before a giant purple dinosaur-like creature appeared, with red withering eyes. It roared at the haze, and yellow lightning struck down upon the haze. The giant disappeared, as did Triton. A yellow card burned in the air, while a purple one returned to Destiny.

Though, fear gripped them when they felt pressure on their ankles.

Grace struggled against her "bindings" and shot at the haze, doing nothing to affect it. Destiny put her face in her hands; _I just had to put all she had into Stormzilla,_ Michigan inwardly moaned.

The haze was a sickly purple-blue now, lightning crackling and crackling.

They were all plunged into the haze before they all blacked out. The haze separated into two, and one turned black while the other turned white. They went into opposite directions.

Pirates have no idea what they're in for...

Grace woke up groggily and looked blearily up above her. "Wha'..." She sat up, trying to wake herself up. When all else failed, she resorted to her last resort: she slapped herself. A stinging pain regeistered in her mind, but she still, albeit aimlessly, got up. "Destiny?" she called out.

A groan resounded near her and she stumbled over. She felt so drained, that she could sleep forever. And she hated sleeping. "Destiny...? she murmured.

"... Here..." she groaned. Grace did the only thing she could think of at the time: she slapped her.

"Ow!" Destiny shot up, glaring at Grace who had collapsed next to her. Grace held up her hand, signaling she didn't want to deal with it right now.

"We... we need to move out," Grace muttered. She stood up and helped Destiny up to her feet. "If I start swaying, do not complain and slap me."

Five stinging slaps and three hard punches to Destiny's shoulder later, they had reached a cliff. "Do you think this is the edge?" Grace questioned.

"Seems so," Destiny answered. Grace opened her mouth, but instead, she closed it and heaved on Destiny's wrist. She covered her mouth as soon as they were hidden behind a tree nearby. Grace jerked her head and Destiny looked in that very direction. A boy was passing by, whistling merrily. He was wearing very strange clothing; a bandanna, a vest, inner long sleeve shirt, and strange, strange pants.

Grace calmly took off her Shadeseeker's hat as the boy passed onward. She trembled as she closed her eyes... and ripped the clothing in half. Destiny gasped.

"Why would you _do_ that!?" Destiny whisper-shrieked. Grace smiled slightly as she tied the two strips together.

"I get th' feelin' that wherever we are, the way we dress is not normal," Grace calmly explained. "So might as well look th' part, eh?" She tied the cloth around her waist, but not before taking off her Raiment of the Badlands. She took the folds that covered the chest and back area and stuffed them on the inside, along with turning the sleeves inside out. Her shirt underneath was white. She put back on the 'vest', making it look slightly like Devin's vest. She produced an eagle's feather she had bought when she was still formerly on Earth and put it on her cowboy hat. She slung her rifle across her hip. Two red jewels beamed at the sun, formerly being the eyes of her Shadeseeker's hat. Lastly, she put on her cowboy hat, looking ready to roll.

"Well, don' jus' stand there!" Grace hissed. "Alter yer clothing! It's not like it'll lose its magical attributes. An' Ah would lose the armor if I were you."

Destiny grumbled but nonetheless complied. She tore off all her armor parts and discarded them nearby, leaving only the clothing. The armor fell on the ground together with a _clack_! She ripped folded her sleeves inside out, leaving only a vest look-alike. She tore her cape and tied it around her waist like a skirt. Everything else was just armor, which she had discarded.

Quickly and sneakily, Grace swiped the armor parts and put it into her outside-in sleeves. She frowned and tried to smoothen out her outfit. She was glad that clothes it Grizzleheim were all the same size and that they were bigger than her size. But what she really needed was _fire_.

"Well, are we going to head out now?" Destiny asked. Grace adjusted her hat and nodded.

"Ready t' rumble," Grace claimed. They looked at each other and nodded. "If we can, we can port."

"Yeah, we can." Destiny nodded reassuringly, but it was as if it was aimed at herself and not at Grace.

They closed their eyes in concentration, trying to find a way to port. When they opened their eyes…. They were still where they were.

Grace swore aloud, her fist towards the sky. "FRUK YOU AMBROSE!"

"To hell with it…" Destiny muttered, staring at her hands.

"Damnit Decay," Grace swore. She cocked her rifle, ready to murder, marching into the woods even deeper.

"Grace!" Destiny yelled. "You're going the wrong way!"

"I don't care!" Grace yelled back. "Now I'm going to find some answers, find 'em good, and make sure it's a good answer! … CHIGI!"

Destiny sighed, shaking her head. "Grace! Don' let your Romano side come out! Do it when we're interrogating, hello? I expected Switzerland!"

"I don't give a FrUK!" Grace sounded like she was _pissed._ Grace was stalking towards a trail, trying to find another way to civilization. She saw something blue and thought, _Must be a person_.

"'ey!" Grace yelled. "'ey, you!"

It turned around.

"….. What zhe 'ell!?"

"Grace, stop playing around with your accents!" Destiny yelled, running towards Grace.

"I don't care that I was speaking wit' a French accent, look over there!"

Destiny looked towards where she was pointing.

Grace was staring wide-eyed at a blue, weird frog. It had tribal, wild clothing. It's weapons varied from a spear to a blow-dart, which was interesting, because _since when did frogs have weapons_!?

…._O', FrUK._ Destiny stared at the strange things.

Grace, however, decided to have a conversation. At the wrong time.

"…. Destiny?" Grace started, looking at her rifle, cocking her head innocently. _Innocent,_ Destiny mentally snorted. _Yeah right. She gave wizards nightmares from how she takes care of monsters._

"Yeah Grace?" Destiny answered anyway.

"Lock and load."

"Again?"

"Yep." Grace loaded up her gun, looking malicious. "And this time, I'm shooting darts infused with poison." Grace grinned; looking at Destiny like she had had a dream come true.

"….. You're feeling murderous, aren't you?" Destiny questioned.

* * *

**Charlie: As you can see, at times, I talk with accents.**

**Destiny; And at times, she swears in anyway possible.**

**Charlie: Urasai teme~! (Shut up bastard.)**

**Destiny: …. And I'm thinking you guys thought Charlie was the nice one. **

**Charlie: I am, well most of the time, except when I'm angry. *Sly Grin***

**Destiny: Dude, are you okay?**

**Charlie: ... I'm scared shizzless. Okay, think marshmallows... Marshmalloooooooows~!**

**Destiny: As you can see, Charlie get's worried easily.**

**Both: REVIEW. You must -**

**Charlie: Where'd the neko go~?**


End file.
